Toturi's Army and Yoritomo's Alliance
Clan War: Toturi's Army and Yoritomo's Alliance was the sourcebook for the Toturi's Army and the Yoritomo's Alliance in the Clan War Miniatures Game for Legend of the Five Rings. Credits * Lead Designer: Ken Carpenter * Design Team: Frank Chafe, Mike Ernst, Marcelo Figueroa, Steve Hough * Written by Ken Carpenter, Patrick Kapera and Ree Soesbee * Cover Artwork: Carl Frank * Interior Artwork: Chris Dornaus, Carl Frank, Ben Peck, Ramon Perez * Artwork Prepress: Brendon Goodyear * Layout & Design: Steve Hough * Editing: D.J. Trindle, Ken Carpenter, Scott Gearin * Playtesters: Brian Pugnier, Jeff Stolt, Jay 'J' Hayney, Shane Anderson, Mark Greenwald, Paul Johnson, Shane Lindstrom, Randy Martin, Brian Olea, Greg Osburn, Mike Faneros, Jacob Lamitie, Bob King, Mark Perneta, Leland James, Pete Orfanos, Eric Lamonica, Gabriel Hosterman, Heath Marks, Kevin Tseng, Scott Lemaster, Roy Bagett, Boyd Kleen, Geoff Schaller, Joe Keyser, Jim Callahan, Barney James, Brent Burdine, Evan Schackmann, CJ Dunnigan, Dominic Johnson, Duncan Barrow, Jeff Bacchetti, Stephen Rill, Rob Bowes, Shawn Raville, Nick Cuaresma * Clan War Miniatures Sculptors: Bob Charrette, Chris Fitzpatrick, Sandra Garrity, C. Brad Gorby, Jeff Grace, Julie Guthrie, Bobby Jackson, Jim Johnson, Tom Meier, Dennis Mize, Bob Murch, Bob Olley, Tim Prow, Bob Ridolfi, Steve Saunders, Ben Siens, Clint Staples, Dave Summers Section One: Background for Toturi's Army (page 4) * Toturi's Army * A Dark Path's Beginning: Fiction depicting how a Ninja killed and impersonated Akodo Futetsu, goading Akodo Ginawa into killing his lord Akodo Uragiri with the Bloodsword Fukushu, as a revenge for the death of the ninja's lord, Osore-oi. Ginawa left his clan behind, as a ronin, to find his lord's true murderer. Section Two: History and Background for Yoritomo's Alliance (page 14) * The Minor Clans ** The Fox and the Mantis ** Attaining Clan Status * Yoritomo's Alliance * The Mantis Clan ** Kaimetsu-Uo ** The Fox ** The Tortoise ** The Wasp ** The Sparrow * Dawn of Storms: Fiction with a seventeen year's old Yoritomo seeing the suicide of his father Yoshitsune, after learning from him that he was an imposter who had killed his family when Yoritomo was a child. Section Three: Rules (page 22) * New Rules ** Yoritomo ** Matsu Hiroru ** Ashigaru ** Mounted Infantry ** Ronin Leadership Packages ** Yoritomo and Command Groups * Rules Errata Section Four: Toturi/Yoritomo Forces (page 24) * Inter-Clan Relationships * Starting Honor * Equipment Rules Toturi Personalities (page 26) * Toturi * Dairya * Takuan * Akodo Godaigo * Mikio * Ginawa * Matsu Hiroru * Seppun Kiaku * Morito Tokei * Toku * Tsuo Toturi Units (page 33) * The Twelve Ronin * Elite Heavy Infantry * Ronin Troops ** Elite Ronin Guard ** Veteran Ronin Archers ** Elite Ronin Spearmen * Mounted Infantry * Peasant Levies * Ashigaru * Ronin Leadership Packages ** Ronin Nikutai ** Ronin Gunso ** Ronin Chui ** Ronin Taisa Yoritomo Personalities (page 40) * Yoritomo * Kamoto * Tsuyu * Tsuruchi * Genzo * Mukami * Kanbe * Hyobe * Nobuo * Kemmei * Ryosei Yoritomo Units (page 33) * Mantis House Guard * Storm Legion * Tortoise Marines * Wasp Skirmishers * Mantis Mercenaries * Mantis Bushi * Fox Clan Stalkers * Mantis Budoka Category:RPG Books